


Body & Soul

by michael_lives_on



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/M, NSFW, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_lives_on/pseuds/michael_lives_on
Summary: Set up in the Sanctuary where Michael was staying before joining Outpost 3.You are the only person in your Outpost who did not sell her soul to the Devil and who does not like Michael. That annoys him so when he tries to force you to sell your soul to him, you make a deal that you end up regretting.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone told you that you’re lucky. The world had ended and you were one of the very few people who got to survive. Your mother’s money and political influence had secured you a ticket into one of the Outposts - and not just any either. The Sanctuary, where Michael Langdon himself lived. The Antichrist. Such an honor to be in his presence every day, people would say. But you didn’t agree.  
  
A part of you wished you would have just died in the blast like the rest of the world. It would have been way better than being surrounded by the fancy, crazy snobs who inhabited the underground mansion you were in. Your mother spent most of her time drunk, depressed about the fact that your father didn’t make it. You had been there for six months and had managed to make no friends. As the youngest member of the Sanctuary, people disregarded you. Some made fun as well. You could hear their whispers when you’d pass by them and sometimes you wished to just throw them outside to choke on the radiations. Of course, you never did that. No point in destroying the little bit of humanity the plant had left. But still… You thought about it.  
  
As for Michael… You didn’t like him at all. You hated the way he seemed to parade everywhere, in his extravagant clothes and makeup, with that pompous attitude that let everyone know he owned the world and all of you. Even if it was true, it made him highly unlikable in your eyes.   
  
In all honesty, the truth was that you were scared of him. Everyone else in there had sold their soul to his Father, and to him by proxy. But you were not a Satanist like them, or a member of the Cooperative like your mother. You were just a lucky girl who didn’t feel lucky at all.  
  
You spent most of your time alone in your room, reading books and listening to music, trying to pass the time away. You’d felt bored the first few days, then became depressed and eventually turned bitter. You had so many questions and no one to ask them to. So many feelings you didn’t know how to control. So you kept them all in. You thought nobody cared or noticed the fact that you were the only visibly unhappy and pissed off person in that place, since they were all too busy dealing with their own shit. But Michael noticed.  
  
When you were announced that he requested to see you in his office you felt like someone had punched you in the chest with a brick. He never requested to see people in private. Usually he just talked to everyone at once by gathering you all in the living-room, which was large enough to fit over 50 people. What the Hell could he want?  
  
 _ _’He’s gonna kill me,’__  you thought. It was the only answer your brain could find. __‘Maybe he wants to bring someone better in to replace me. Or maybe he just doesn’t like me.’__  Your mind was running wild while you were being escorted to his room, your heart pounding in your chest. You wanted to run in the opposite direction, but that would have been distasteful. If you were going to die, you’d go to your death gracefully and take it as a champ. There wasn’t much to live for anyway.  
  
Michael’s office was large and warm. The fireplace at the left side was bathing the room in heat and orange light. There were two armchairs next to it, and he was sitting in one of them, cross legged and staring at the flames. There was a desk at the back of the room, but it looked intact, as if he never used it. The rest of the furniture seemed unnecessary and ridiculously expensive, like statues made of gold depicting demons and the fluffiest rug you’d ever seen made out of a bear’s fur that still had the bear’s head intact. __‘Trying to show off as always,’__  you thought, trying not to roll your eyes.  
  
The man that had brought you in left as soon as Michael turned to look at you both, leaving the two of you alone. “What do you want?” you asked right away.  
  
He raised his eyebrow and smirked. “You’re all fire, aren’t you? Come, sit down.” He pointed to the armchair in front of his. “There’s no need to be rude. I won’t bite you.”  
  
You crossed the distance between the two of you and sat down, looking at him with the coldest, calm expression you could pull. “If you’re going to kill me, you should do it fast.”  
  
”Is that what you think I brought you here for?” He shook his head. “Oh, no, dear. Quite the opposite. See, I want to give you life eternal. At my side, of course.”  
  
”You’re gonna turn me into a vampire?” You asked sarcastically.  
  
”Funny,” he said, but didn’t laugh. “We don’t have to lie to each other here. You know who I am and I know who you are. The only person here who does not belong to me. At least, not officially. And that bothers me. So, I want you to give me your soul.”  
  
You looked at him with wide eyes and giggled nervously. “Now that’s funny.”   
  
”It is not a joke,” he assured you. “See, if you were to die right now, your soul would go to Heaven. And I don’t like that thought. Not one bit. I didn’t go through all the trouble of saving you just so that you could join my enemies. You’re a smart girl, I am sure you understand. You’re here with me, so I want you to be on my side.”   
  
He was so calm and collected, his voice as soft as a cat purring, but every word he uttered sent shivers down your spine. He looked not much older than you, but he had all the power in the world in his hands and Hell wrapped around his little finger. Why would Satan choose a pretty little boy to represent him? It all felt unfair to you. Or like a perfect trap.  
  
”First of all, you didn’t save me,” you said. “My mom bought my way in here. Second, I wouldn’t give my soul to you even if I was on fire and you were the only one who could put me off.”    
  
His smirk disappeared and the anger in his eyes that replaced it made you free in your chair. You almost regretted your words. Almost.   
  
”You’re an impertinent little girl, aren’t you, Y/N? Perhaps I should introduce you to my pets.”  
  
”Pets?” You repeated, confused.  
  
As far as you were aware, there were no animals in the Sanctuary. Michael snapped his fingers and a black hole opened in the wall opposite from you. The biggest and most horrifying looking bug came flying out of it, landing on the armrest of Michael’s chair. It was almost as big as his arm, dark green with many legs and eyes, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. You screamed at the sight of it and pulled your feet up your chair out of reflex, which amused the Antichrist.  
  
”Don’t worry, they don’t like legs,” he calmly explained. “They go for the face usually. Although some of them like chewing through the abdomen flesh and getting to the internal organs.”    
  
”What are these things??” you almost yelled.  
  
”Hell Locusts. There are currently hundreds of thousands of them on Earth, devouring what’s left of humanity. Oh, I should show you the Scorpions too!”  
  
”No, thanks!” you said fast. “Please… I get it, okay? Just stop.”  
  
”So there are things you’re scared of, huh?”  
  
You looked him in the eyes with fear and anger. “Fuck you, Langdon,” you muttered.  
  
”You know, that’s a marvelous idea.”  
  
”Huh?”  
  
”I’ll give you an option. You can give me your body instead of your soul. Or, you can get the fuck out and take your chances fighting against my pets. But you should know, they won’t be as tame as this one,” he said, picking up the huge bug in his hand. “He’s still simply because I’m here.”  
  
While you didn’t mind dying, being eaten by monsters was not the way you had planned to go. You’d rather just kill yourself when nobody was looking. Selling your soul to the devil, even if he’d won, was not something you were willing to do either, out of principle more than anything else. But your body didn’t seem like that bad of an exchange. After all, the guy was hot, no matter how much you disliked his personality and general existence. __‘How bad could it be?’__    
  
”Fine,” you said. “You can have my body. But I don’t have that much experience with sex so you might be disappointed.”  
  
His face light up with an evil glee that made your heart sink into your stomach. “Actually, I like that more.”   
  
He release the locust from his hand and it flew off back into Hell, the portal closing behind it. Not seeing it anymore made you calm down a bit, but you knew that the thought that they existed would haunt you forever. Looking up at Michael, who rose from his chair and took a few steps forward, his hands behind his back, made you wonder if you had not made a mistake. It felt like this was what he’d really wanted all along, not your soul. But it was too late to back off on the deal.  
  
”I want you to take off all your clothes and walk to that desk,” he instructed.  
  
”We’re gonna do it in here?” you asked. “Couldn’t we at least go in one of the rooms?”  
  
”We will do it whenever I want, wherever I want, whenever I say.”  
  
”You never told me that.”  
  
”You didn’t ask. You should have asked the terms before jumping into it. But maybe deep inside you want to be my bitch.”  
  
”You are -”   
  
”Your Master,” he interrupted you. “Now do as I ordered.”  
  
You swallowed your pride and anger and got up, trying desperately not to loose your cool. He was staring at you while you removed your clothes, so you kept your gaze lowered, not wanting to meet his. It was all just a game to him. Everything. Even the Apocalypse. How could you ever fight against someone like that? How could you ever win? You knew you’d lost, but you were not going to act like a loser, that was for damn sure.  
  
Even as you walked to the table, completely naked, you did it with confidence, holding your head up with pride. “Put your hands down on the desk,” he said and you listened. After that, there was just silence. It felt like you were all alone in the still, poorly lit room, but you knew he was there. You could feel his presence. You could smell his perfume. It was intoxicating.  
  
Then he was right behind you, thought you had not heard him move. His fingers ran down your hip bone, softly, tingling, finding their way between your legs. He pushed one inside of you and you bit your lower lip to stop any sound from coming out.  
  
”You said you don’t have much experience, but you don’t feel that tight,” he whispered in your ear. “So either you’re lying to me, or you play with yourself a lot. Which one is it?”  
  
”Wouldn’t you love to know?” You teased.  
  
”Yes…” he said, biting onto your earlobe. “I would.” He added one more finger and your legs shivered. “Hold still. No matter what, you’re not allowed to move,” he ordered.    
  
He started moving his fingers back and forth, scissoring them inside you and you squeezed the edges of the desk tightly in your hands. __‘God damn it…’__  you thought. You didn’t want to give him any satisfaction. You didn’t want him to make you feel good. But it had been so long since anyone had touched you and no one had ever been so good at it as him. You got so wet so fast, it was almost ridiculous. It made you hate him more. But was it really hate?  
  
”You might not want me, but your body clearly does,” he said, pulling his fingers out and showing them to you. They were covered in your juices.  
  
”Well… What can I say? My body doesn’t know any better. It gets excited by huge dicks.”  
  
He laughed and grabbed onto your hair, pulling you closer until your body was pressed on his. “That’s good to know, because it’s exactly what you’re gonna get.” His wet fingers caressed your lower lip and you opened your mouth out of pure instinct. “Clean them,” he ordered.  
  
You licked his fingers and cringed a bit, which seemed to amuse him. He bent you over the desk hard and unexpectedly, pressing your head onto the wooden surface with his hand. You struggled to get free but you could barely move. He started tying your wrists behind your back with a harsh rope and you wondered where he got it from. Did he just make it appear through magic or was he just the type of psychopath who carries rope around wherever he goes? Either option seemed plausible.  
  
”Say you want to give me your body. Offer yourself to me.”  
  
You rolled your eyes, since he couldn’t see you. “You’re one needy bastard, aren’t you?”  
  
”Careful,” he warned, wrapping his hand around your neck. “I could squeeze all the life out of you before you get to say another word, bitch.”  
  
You swallowed hard, trembling. “I offer myself to you. My body is yours to do with as you wish… Master.” The words left a sour taste in your mouth, but he pulled his hand back, which was what you’d hoped for.   
  
”Good,” he said. “But that didn’t seem very honest. Frankly, you sound full of shit. So I think I will just… leave you here for tonight.” He took a step back, his heat leaving your body. “I’ll return in the morning and see if you have more life in you.”  
  
”No!” you protested. “Don’t go. You can’t just leave me here!” The idea of staying there, naked and tied up for God knows how many hours felt more terrifying than whatever he was planning in doing to you.  
  
”Then do it properly,” he ordered. “Beg me to stay.”  
  
You know you’d have to step on your ego or things could just get worse.“Please, don’t go. Please. I beg you. Don’t leave me here alone.”  
  
”Alright. Then I guess I’ll stay,” he said, and you could practically feel him smirking.  
  
 _ _’Fucking jerk…’__ you thought. Before you could say or do anything else, he placed his hand on the desk, right next to your face, and shoved his cock inside you. You moaned so loudly you thought the entire Sanctuary might have heard you, pushing yourself up on your toes. You had not expected that. You weren’t even aware that he had pulled it out.  
  
”You can scream as loudly as you want,” he said. “No one is going to hear you anyway. This room is soundproofed.”  
  
’Well at least there’s that,’ you told yourself. You didn’t have to worry about your mom hearing you. Which was a blessing, because once he started moving, you were not able to hold back your moans anymore. His thrusts were rough, harsh and fast. The desk was moving with your bodies. A mixture of pleasure and pain took over you like a storm, making your mind feel foggy. The sounds you were making didn’t even seem to be coming from you. You’d never heard yourself sounding like that before.  
  
”You wouldn’t give me your soul even if you were on fire, huh?” He grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled your head up from the table. “Say it again.”  
  
”I… I…” you tried, but found yourself unable to form a full sentence. “Fuck…”  
  
”Thought so. Do you wish to take it back?” he asked.  
  
”N-No…”  
  
”Are you sure?”  
  
”Yes,” you insisted.  
  
He laughed but you could tell there was a part of him that appreciated your stubbornness. You were a girl who doesn’t back down easily, even when you were dying of pleasure beneath him. He had to respect that, especially since he was surrounded only by people who’d die to do whatever he wanted at any given time.  
  
After a couple of minutes of fucking your brains out - in which you lost count of how many orgasms you had - he randomly stopped and pulled out. He switched you around on your back and spread your legs wide, then pushed back in. You threw your head back and moaned, wrapping your legs around his waist. __‘Why does it feel so good when I hate him so much?’__  you wondered. You were sure that you didn’t want him to fuck you, but at the same time you didn’t want him to stop either.  
  
You looked at him and found him looking at you as well while thrusting in and out of you, the orange light dancing on his face. His long, blonde hair was falling in curls down his shoulders. He didn’t look evil in that moment, or scary. He didn’t remind you of the devil or a monster. He looked like an Angel. But then again, wasn’t the devil an Angel in the beginning?  
  
”Untie me…” you asked him.  
  
”Excuse me?”  
  
”Just untie my hands. Please, please…” You begged.  
  
He snapped his fingers, without stopping, and the rope around your wrists was magically torn to pieces. You reached up and placed both your hands on his face, pulling him closer for a kiss. His tongue tasted like red wine and you rolled your own tongue around it, one of your hands moving up and getting lost in his curls. __‘Damn, his hair is so soft…’__  you thought.  
  
You had no idea what the Hell had gotten into you. Why you wanted to kiss him, why you wanted to feel him closer and closer to you. You told yourself it was survival instinct, but you knew better. Survival had nothing to do with it. It was just pure lust.  
  
Three snakes appeared out of nowhere and slithered up your body, two of them wrapping around your breasts and one around your neck. It squeezed your throat, strangling you, and you coughed through the moans.  
  
”Seems like my father likes you as well,” he said, pulling away from the kiss to gaze lovingly at the creatures. “Say you love me.”  
  
You shook your head. “I fucking hate you…”  
  
”Yeah, I’m sure.”  
  
”I do.”  
  
He slapped you hard and you moaned, then he slapped you again. You kissed him again and he bit onto your lower lip, hard enough to make it bleed. The snakes wrapped around your breasts bit onto the sensitive flesh, and you screamed more of fear than pain. What if they were poisonous? Were you going to die?  
  
”You are mine now…” he told you. “Even if I don’t have your soul yet, you’ll be mine forever.”  
  
The snake around your neck squeezed you so tight, you thought you might actually asphyxiate or pass out, but Michael started moving faster and harder, each thrust bringing you to a higher level of ecstasy.   
  
He kept it up for an hour that felt like an eternity, moving you in different positions, hitting you every now and then, whispering things that made you feel dirty and excited at the same time. When he finally came, deep inside of you, you felt exhausted yet fulfilled. The contradictory emotions that man brought you made you think you must have lost your mind in that underground mansion. And it was only going to get worse for you from then on.  
  
He pulled out and pulled his pants back up, the snakes disappearing just as suddenly as they’d appeared. You remained laying on the desk, breathing hard, staring lost at the ceiling. His cum was dripping out of you, and a thin line of blood was leaking from your lips. He licked it off and caressed your face.  
  
”You did well,” he praised. “You may go now. I’ll call you again next time I need you.”  
  
”To how many others did you do this?” you asked, still looking up.  
  
”Just you,” he said. “Doesn’t that make you feel special?”  
  
You wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but you chose to remain silent. It was better to avoid another argument. You slowly got up and got dressed, leaving the office and slamming the door behind you. Every step you took was painful, but you acted like nothing had happened. Only when you reached your room it hit you and you started crying. __‘What have I done?’__  you wondered. You should have just given him your soul. But, it felt like in giving him your body, you’d offered your soul up as well anyway. It terrified you to even think about what he might do to you next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, cutting, murder (not of the main character tho, don’t freak out), BDSM, Michael acting like the Antichrist he is. This chapter is just a lot, okay? I got a bit carried away XD

After you gave your body to Michael, strange things started happening every day. Snakes seemed to follow you everywhere as a constant reminder - you would find them behind your bed, in your closet, in the the bathroom. It scared the crap out of you every time and no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t get used to them. But that wasn’t the only weird thing. It was everyone’s attitude as well. They seemed to like you even less than they did before and you could swear they knew what had happened, even if no one said anything or indicated such thing. And it was also the dreams.  
  
You started dreaming about Michael constantly. He was there whenever you closed your eyes. You relieved the moment he fucked you, again and again, your mind sometimes adding elements that had not happened in reality. And each time you woke up, your panties were wet and your face was flushed and warm. You could feel him and smell him on your body and no amount of showering or scrubbing could take that away.  
  
He owned you, like he’d said, there was no doubt about that. But he didn’t require to see you. He would look at you during gatherings and dinners, throw you one of his seductive smiles, but other than that, nothing. His behavior towards you was in now way different than how he was around everyone else. Every night you waited for someone to come tell you he has requested your presence, but no one ever came.  
  
 _’Was he just bullshitting me to scare me?’_  you wondered after a week. _‘Maybe he never intended to mess with me again.’_ _  
_ _  
_You were happy about it, in a way. You just wanted to be left alone. But a part of you wished he’d claim you again. Your body. It craved him, wanted him, and that made you feel sick. Whenever you saw him, you just wanted to jump into his arms, even if deep down you hated him and everything he represented. You started masturbating while thinking about him, just to get some relief, but it wasn’t enough. You wanted the real thing. You wanted him. But you didn’t want to be his whore. The situation was turning you mad and three weeks later you decided to take matters into your own hands.  
  
You went to his room unannounced after dinner and stormed in without even knocking first. He was sitting in a comfortable looking chair, sipping on a glass of wine while reading a book. Your unexpected presence didn’t seem to phase him at all, as he remained perfectly calm and unmoved.  
  
”You really lack manners, you know? I thought you were raised in a villa, not a cave.”  
  
”I want to give you my soul,” you told him.  
  
That caught his attention. He put his book down and closed the door behind you with a simple hand gesture. “Oh. What happened to make you take this decision? Something worse than being burned alive, I presume.”  
  
”I just can’t handle dreaming and thinking about you all the time anymore,” you said, ignoring his comments. “I assume this is because I gave my body to you, isn’t it? My body now wants you and it disturbs me. So I’d rather just give you what you want and get it over with. So tell me what I have to say.”  
  
He looked at you silently from head to toe, then laughed, as if you’d just told him the best joke he’d heard in a while. “Oh, darling… Your mother really didn’t teach you anything, did she? Selling your soul is not that easy. You can’t just say some words and consider it done.”  
  
”Then what do I have to do? Tell me, please. I’ll do anything.”  
  
”Are you that desperate?”  
  
”Yes!” you almost yelled. You took a deep breath in, trying to calm yourself down. “Please…”  
  
”Very well. If you’re sure about it, then follow me.”  
  
He got up from the chair and walked to an old bookcase at the back of the room. He pulled onto one of the books and the bookcase moved, revealing a tunnel that seemed to be going down. “Classic…” you whispered sarcastically.  
  
He started going down the stairs and you followed him. The tunnel was so dark you could barely seen anything so you grabbed onto his hand so that you wouldn’t fall or get lost. He turned to look at you but didn’t remove his hand from your grasp. The staircase kept spiraling down and it felt like you had been descending forever.  
  
”Where are we going? Into Hell itself?”  
  
”Not quite,” he chuckled. “But almost.”  
  
At the end of the staircase there was a metal door without any knock or lock. He opened it with magic and asked you to go in first so you did. The sight that welcomed you was one you knew you’d never forget.  
  
The room looked like a torture chamber and was as big as a football field. Hundreds of people were in it, of different ages and races, all naked and hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. Some were wounded, others seemed to have never been touched. They were all unconscious and still. The smell of blood and urine was imprinted into the walls and it made you feel sick.  
  
”What is this place? Who are they??”  
  
”Christians,” he simply answered, walking past you and running his fingers down the chest of one of his prisoners. “I had them gathered up and brought into various Outposts right before the big boom. I hold most of them here though since this is where I spend most of my time.”  
  
”What do you do with them?” You asked.  
  
He shrugged. “I play, mostly. They are a good entertainment for when I am bored.”  
  
”But why?” You almost felt like crying. The sight was too horrible.  
  
”Because it makes my Father happy,” he simply stated, as if that explained everything. “Anyway! I didn’t bring you here just to admire them. You can pick one, whichever strikes your fancy, and kill them.”  
  
You left out a nervous chuckle. ”Excuse me?”  
  
”You said you want to give me your soul. That’s the way to do it. Human sacrifice,” he explained. “You pick one and kill him or her in my name. They are under a spell so they are sleeping now but I will wake up the one you wish to sacrifice.”  
  
”You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
  
”You’re the one who wanted to do this, darling.”  
  
”I didn’t, I just…”  
  
You stopped, running your fingers through your hair. Your heart was beating so fast you thought you might collapse. It was all too much. Those poor people, the smell, the blood, the idea that it was either this or continuing to live through the constant emotional and mental struggle you had brought upon yourself.   
  
”I can’t do it…” you said.  
  
”Sure you can,” he encouraged you. “Look, you can kill this one.” He walked to a terribly wounded man who seemed to be in his early 30s and woke him up by snapping his fingers. “His name is Jason. He dedicated his entire life to praising God and turning people against me and my Father. He’d be the perfect candidate. I’ve been playing with him a lot but I kept him alive to kill him on a special occasion. He’s all yours.”   
  
You stared at him and then at the man with tears in your eyes. Michael made one of the many knives from the walls teleport into his hand and handed it to you. “You can do it, Y/N,” he told you, moving to stand behind you and placing his hands on your shoulders. “Just slice his throat like a pig and your Soul will be mine.”  
  
”I can’t…” you said again.  
  
”Yes, you can. I’ve seen your thoughts. Deep inside, you’ve been wanting to kill someone for so long.”  
  
You shook your head in disagreement. Sure, you’d thought about killing some of the other occupants of the Sanctuary, but it was never something you truly wish. Just a fleeting thought. You were not a murderer.  
  
”Just do it,” the wounded man said. “At this point, death would be sweet relief. I want to go to Heaven.”  
  
”Aww, isn’t that sweet?” Michael mocked. “He’s basically begging for it.”  
  
You pondered it for a moment, but eventually shook your head again and turned around, handing him back the knife. “No. I can’t… I’d rather continue being your sex slave or whatever you’ve made of me.”  
  
He sighed. “That’s seriously disappointing,” he said. “But very well. As you wish.”  
  
”You may think you’ve won,” the wounded man said loudly, “but God and Jesus Christ are mightier than you and your Father. Somehow, some day, you’re going to lose, you monster. You’re gonna be destroyed. The Bible predicted it long before you were born. You will fall!”  
  
Michael rolled his eyes dramatically. “See what I mean?” He said, walking slowly by you. “He’s a complete waste of space.”   
  
In the next second, he buried the knife in the man’s chest. You gasped and covered your mouth with your hands as blood poured out onto the floor. Michael smiled sadistically, moving closer to the man’s face. “Tell your Master my Father says hi.”   
  
He pulled the knife down, cutting the man’s chest open. Blood spilled out of Jason’s mouth and he let out a desperate scream of pain. Michael threw the knife away and dug his hand inside the wound, pulling out the man’s heart. You took a few steps back, trembling in horror as he took a bite out of the bleeding organ.   
  
”The baster even tastes bitter,” he joked.   
  
”I-I… I would like to be excused now,” you said, making a run for the door.   
  
Michael disappeared from the spot he was on and appeared right in front of you. His shirt was stained with blood, as well as his entire arm and his mouth. He licked his lips and smirked at you. “Permission not granted. You stay.”  
  
”B-But…”  
  
”No buts. I’m your Master, remember?”   
  
You just nodded and remained still, although every muscle in your body wanted to get the Hell out of there as soon as possible. He took another bite of the heart and leaned against the door. “So! These dreams you said you’re having about me… I’d like to hear them.”  
  
”They are about that day when you -”  
  
”When I fucked your brains out?” He finished your sentence.  
  
You looked up at him defiant, though your eyes were shinning with tears. “I was going to say when you raped me but sure.”  
  
”If I recall right, you had like ten orgasms and begged me to free your hands so that you could kiss me,” he said. “I would not call that ‘rape’.”  
  
You looked down ashamed and wiped the tears from your eyes. “Well… That’s what the dreams are about. Personally, I think you put some weird ass spell on me to make my body desire you.”  
  
”That would be fun,” he smiled, “but I didn’t do that. If you crave me that’s all you.”  
  
”That’s not true. I always hated you!”  
  
”Sometimes humans hate the people they are attracted to,” he said, on a soft, sensual voice, throwing the half eaten heart on the floor and touching your cheek. “Because they make them feel weak… Vulnerable…” He brushed his bleeding thumb on your lower lip and you absentmindedly opened your mouth. “Have you ever thought that maybe you never liked me because you always wanted me and never wished to accept that?”  
  
”No. That’s bullshit. I -”  
  
Before you could finish, he pulled you closer to him and kissed you. You could feel the iron taste of blood on his tongue. It made you cringe but you didn’t fight him. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. He was like a magnet, dragging you towards him against your will.  
  
He paused for a moment and just looked at you while you looked at him. He seemed completely deranged, but he was hotter than you’d ever seen him before. _‘What the Hell is happening to me??’_  you yelled at yourself in your mind.  
  
Michael pushed you against a wall and ripped your shirt open, exposing your breasts. You had chosen to wear no bra that day and that definitely please him. He bit and sucked onto one of your nipples, his hand traveling down between your legs, pulling up your skirt and ripping your panties off. You moaned and pressed your head against the wall.  
  
”You’ve been waiting all these weeks for me, haven’t you?” he teased, running his tongue from your breast all he way up to your neck, leaving a trail of blood behind.  
  
”Yes…” you finally confessed. “Yes, I want you so fucking badly. I don’t know why but I do…”  
  
”Good. But if I fuck you again I won’t be as nice as last time,” he warned.  
  
You looked at him confused. He had been anything but ‘nice’ last time. What could that even mean? It sounded terrifying and exciting at the same time. “Just don’t kill me, okay?” you said.  
  
He tied your hands from the ceiling using the same type of chains all the other humans were bound with, then he pulled his tie off and wrapped it around your neck, before unzipping his pants and taking his cock out. He pulled onto the ends of the tie with his left hand and pushed himself forward, penetrating you and strangling you at the same time. You gasped and choked, wrapping your legs around his waist for balance. He started moving hard and fast right away, while suffocating you, and you coughed violently when he finally allowed you to breathe again.  
  
”Say you’re mine,” he ordered.  
  
”I.. I’m yours…” you whispered.  
  
He smirked and pulled onto the tie again, making you choke once more. He’d started so abruptly but you felt no pain, just pleasure, as if your body was ready for him whenever.   
  
”I didn’t claim you properly the first time,” he said. “That’s why your body wants me but not your mind. So… We need to solve that.”  
  
He summoned a new knife from the opposite wall, one that was much smaller but sharper than the one he’d used to kill the Christian, and began cutting into your skin, carving something on the left side of your chest, right above your breast. You screamed and choked at the same time at the stinging pain and he let go of the rope a bit, to allow you to breathe.  
  
”It hurts, it hurts!” you cried. “What are you doing?”  
  
”I’m marking you. Stop whining and accept it. This will make you mine.”  
  
He was still thrusting in and out of you, but the pain of the knife was far greater than the pleasure. Hot tears were running down your cheeks. When he was done, there were three sixes carved into your flesh, exactly like the ones that marked his head. He made a cut into his own palm and pressed it on top of your fresh wounds, uniting your blood.  
  
”There… Doesn’t that feel much better?”  
  
He started moving harder and you looked at him, your sight foggy and your mind dizzy. You felt such an intense endearment for him in that moment, as if he was everything that you’d ever wanted in life.   
  
”I want to be with you… forever…” you told him.  
  
”Oh, you will be,” he assured you.   
  
He released you from the chains and pulled out of you, letting you fall down on the floor onto your knees. His tie was still wrapped around your neck and you stared at him confused for a second, before he turned you around and made you face the wall. He got onto his knees too and pushed his cock back inside you, but this time into your ass.  
  
You screamed loudly and he covered your mouth with his hand, pushing his fingers inside and playing with your tongue. He pulled you until your back was pressed against his chest and you could feel the soft and wet material of his bloody shirt on your skin.   
  
”You’re so beautiful when you’re being fucked,” he told you. “It’s the only time when you don’t piss me off.”  
  
”Then.. Just fuck me all the time…” you suggested and he laughed.  
  
”You wish.”  
  
His thrusts got more brutal, each of them making your heart beat harder and the blood leak down your chest faster. He ran his bleeding palm down your stomach and up your chest, covering you in his blood.   
  
”Ave Satanas,” he whispered in your ear and you repeated the words after him.  
  
When he came, he pulled onto the tie again and bit your neck hard enough to draw blood. You felt like electricity ran through your whole body. Your body shivered and your eyes rolled back for a moment. You’d never felt ecstasy like that before. It was better than all the drugs you’d tried with your friends before the world went to shit.  
  
It took a few moments for you to recover and once you did you found yourself lying on the floor, while he sat in front of you with his hands in his pockets. “Come on, I’ll take you back to your room,” he said.  
  
”No… Fuck me again. I want more. Please,” you begged.   
  
He pressed his foot on your head, pushing your head into the floor. “Now, don’t get greedy. I’m a busy man, you know? I need my beauty sleep.” He moved away and walked to the door, making a dress appear out of nowhere and throwing it to you. “Besides, you have to pack all the stuff from your room. Your clothes and whatever else you brought.”  
  
”Why?” you asked, trying to get up.   
  
He smiled. “Because you’re moving into my room,” he announced.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been under Michael’s control for two weeks now and he decides to show you off to everyone else at the Sanctuary as punishment for a mistake you’ve made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: BDSM, humiliation, exhibitionism. This part is more playful than the last one. Lots of sass and hot stuff.

Michael entered the room and you immediately tried to get up and reach for him, but the handcuffs around your wrists held you back. You were sitting naked on his soft mattress, tied to the bedpost. You’d been there for over eight hours, struggling to get free, feeling like you were going to die of loneliness. But then again, that’s how you always felt when he was not around.  
  
Your life had completely changed after he marked you as his and you moved to his room. He prohibited you from seeing anyone, keeping you around as a doll, mostly bound, sometimes gagged. He fucked you when he felt like it, and when he wasn’t in the mood he’d just tease you or use some of the many sex toys he had stored in a secret drawer to play with you. He brought you food when you were hungry, allowed you to rest when you needed it and bathed you when you got too dirty, but that was were his kindness ended. He was a brutal and demanding Master and you liked him like that. You loved him. All the anger and hatred you had felt for him before had completely vanished and could not be found, though you still had your old personality.  
  
”Finally! What took you so long?” you scolded him. “Were you getting your hair done?”

  
He laughed dryly, removing his coat and throwing it on the armchair together with a gift bag he’d been carrying. “No. I had to visit another Outpost. There’s other people in the world, you know?”  
  
”I don’t give a shit about other people,” you confessed. “You’re the only one that matters to me. I missed you…”  
  
He slapped your cheek gently twice and smirked. “Don’t get sentimental on me,” he said, but you could tell that he liked the fact that you’d become obsessed with him. “I have some exciting news. Today you can finally join the others again during dinner.”  
  
”And the exciting part?”  
  
Michael shook his head in amusement. “You really don’t miss them? Your mother has been asking me every day about you. You’ve been locked in here for two weeks.”  
  
You shrugged with indifference. “She never really cared about me all that much. As for the others, we have a mutual silent hatred for each other.”  
  
”A little outcast, aren’t you? I was like that too once.”  
  
”Seriously? When?”  
  
”Years ago. Sometimes it feels like it was in another lifetime. Everything was different back then… I was different.”  
  
He went silent, staring into nowhere, seemingly lost in his own thoughts and memories. You admired him silently, wishing nothing more than to be able to enter his mind and see what was hidden behind that shield of arrogance and superiority he always put on. You could tell that he was hurting deep inside, but he never talked about his past or his feelings and you were in no position to question him on such matters. Your job was to make him feel good.  
  
”Take these off…” you begged, using the most seductive voice you could muster while pulling onto the handcuffs. “Please?”  
  
”Yes, I was planning to, I have to get you ready. But if you jump on me, you will be severely punished,” he warned.  
  
It was a fair warning. The last time he’d deprived you of his presence for so long, you launched on him and nearly threw him on the floor when he finally returned. Such behaviour was impolite and disgraceful, you’d learned. It was just hard to control your urges at times.  
  
You had not noticed how much you’d wounded yourself while trying to break the handcuffs until you were untied. Your wrists were bruised and covered in small cuts, some of which were still bleeding. “You didn’t sit still like I ordered you to,” Michael concluded, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking one of your hands in his. He ran his fingers around the wounds, healing them, until they were completely gone. “You know I’ll have to punish you for this, right?”  
  
”Yes,” you smiled playfully. “Forget about the dinner and let’s stay here and you can punish me.”  
  
”That’s out of the question. But we can do both,” he grinned.  
  
”What do you mean?”  
  
He got up and walked to where you knew his secret drawer was. “Get on your hands and knees,” he ordered.  
  
You hurried to obey, getting on all fours in the middle of the bed. You could hear him picking something up and walking back towards you, but you had no idea what he was going to do. The possibilities were endless. Your imagination started running wild in anticipation, until he started pushing what felt like a weirdly textured vibrator in your pussy. You were not even wet yet so it hurt a bit, and you bit onto your thumb to stop yourself from screaming. Once the toy had been inserted all the way, he took a step back and asked you to get up.  
  
”You will keep that in you until after dinner,” he explained, tossing you a pair of silky panties. “Put those on. I looked through the clothes you brought and I was actually very disappointed. For a rich girl, you have seriously nothing good to wear.”  
  
”Well, when I packed I knew the Apocalypse was going to come,” you tried to explain yourself. “I just took the most comfortable clothes I owned.”  
  
”Just because the world ended that doesn’t mean style has to die as well.”  
  
You giggled at how insulted he look by your lack of ‘appropriate attire’. “I’m sorry, Master.”  
  
”No matter. I brought you something to wear from the Outpost I visited.” He grabbed the gift bag from the armchair and pulled out a gorgeous, golden, silk evening gown. “I believe it is in your size. It’s from an older collection, but it’s McQueen so no one should mind. And I also got you these Gucci shoes to go with it,” he added, showing you a pair of champagne high heels and you just stared at him dumbstruck.  
  
”You expect me to walk around in 6 inch heels while having a vibrator in me? You gotta be joking. I’ll fall in my head and die.”  
  
”No, you won’t. The most you’ll do is embarrass yourself terribly.  But I’ll be next to you to catch you if you fall.”  
  
”How kind of you.”  
  
”Stop sassing me and get dressed,” he said, throwing the dress at you. “Dinner will be ready in 10.”  
  
You caught the dress mid air and sighed. It was going to be a waste of a good dress. You knew were probably going to get it all stained. Not to mention how uncomfortable the entire situation could become. But it was a punishment so it wasn’t supposed to be pleasant.   
  
You struggled a bit to get the dress on, the toy inside you bothering you at every move you made. And it wasn’t even turned on yet. Michael got behind you and helped you zip it, brushing your shoulders once he was done and kissing your neck. It fit perfectly, almost as if it had been made for your body. “Whose dress was this anyway?” You asked.  
  
”It belonged to a girl who annoyed me, so I had to send her off to Hell to play with the demons,” he whispered in your ear.  
  
You bit your lower lip. “That’s hot.” You had learned to accept and appreciate his madness, since it was the only way you could be with him without losing your own mind.  
  
You held onto him while getting your heels on, then fixed your hair in the small remaining time. He sat back and watched you, admiring you from afar. You were just about to put your lipstick on when the vibrator randomly started moving inside you. It made no sound, but the sensation it created was so intense, you had to hold yourself onto the wall in order to keep from falling down. He let it work for a minute, then turned it off and laughed.  
  
”This is not funny,” you said.  
  
He shrugged. ”Just wanted to give you a little taste of what it will feel like. Wasn’t it nice?”  
  
You raised your eyebrow at him and he kissed your lips. If any other man would have even tried to do to you what he was doing, you would have probably killed them long ago. But for some reason, it was okay for him to do those things.  
  
”Shall we?” he asked, taking your hand in his.  
  
You kissed his hand and nodded, then the two of you left the room together. The vibrator slipped a bit deeper inside of you with each step you took, but you ignored that. You held tightly onto Michael’s arm and walked with your back straight and your head up proudly. He was dressed in Praga from head to toe and the two of you looked like you were parading on a fashion show as you strolled down the empty halls.  
  
Everyone had already gathered around the table in the dinning room, and they stood up and stared at you in shock when you walked in. The silence that fell upon the crowd was almost painful. There was only one seat left empty, at the head of the table. Michael’s seat. The one you used to occupy had been removed. It confused you but you didn’t say anything.  
  
The dress he got you had a v cut and no sleeves, so your mark was on full display. People began chatting in whispers between each other as soon as they noticed it.  
  
”I am sure you’ve all been wondering where Y/N has been all this time,” Michael said, loud enough to cover the chatter. “I’ve even heard some rumors that she was dead. But, as you can all see, she is very much alive.”  
  
”Why does she have your symbol on her?” One of the men asked.  
  
”Because she has joined with me in a way no one else ever has,” Michael explained. “She belongs to me now, in body and soul. And we’ll be united forever.”  
  
”Has she become… your bride?” Your mother asked.  
  
Michael smiled. “You could say that.” He looked at the servants and gestured for them to bring in the food. “You may all sit down.”  
  
”Where will I sit?” You whispered in his ear.  
  
”Next to me, of course.”  
  
He sat down in his chair and tapped his leg. It was one of the many non-verbal commands he’d taught you. It meant you had to kneel next to him. You did so, feeling bad about messing the beautiful dress. _‘Why would he make me get all dressed up if he’s just gonna treat me like a pet?’_ you wondered. You looked at him and he caressed your head slowly. That simple gesture was enough to make you relax and stop thinking about all the people that were also there, looking at you, some confused, others deeply amused.  
  
When the food came - steak with salad and potatoes - Michael filled up his plate for two. He turned the vibrator on while he was cutting into the meat and you closed your eyes and grabbed onto the edges of his chair with both hands. Your body began shivering and you licked your lips and swallowed hard. _‘Calm. Stay calm. You can handle this.’_ you told yourself in your mind.  
  
Michael placed a piece of steak in his hand and brought it to your lips. You ate it and then licked his palm clean. He’d fed you like that before, but never in front of an audience.   
  
”Does it taste good?” He asked.  
  
”It’s… delicious…” you said, trying hard not to moan.   
  
You could see your mother, who was just two seats away, gazing at you concerned. ”Y/N, are you okay?”   
  
”I…” The vibrator stopped and you took a deep breath in and cleared your throat. “I’m fine. Doing great, actually.”  
  
You smiled, even if that wasn’t making the situation any better. Michael kept feeding you from his hand, while eating some of the food as well. He turned the vibrator on at the most inopportune and unexpected moments, increasing the speed each time, then turned it off just as randomly. Soon enough your panties were soaking wet and you felt like you might just die. It was pure torture.  
  
By the time everyone was almost done with their food, you were pale and trembling next to him. Your mother kept asking questions, wanting to know what was happening to you. She probably thought you were ill. Others seemed to believe the same, while some obviously knew something dirty was going on, because they kept chucking and whispering among themselves.  
  
When Michael turned the toy on at the highest level you screamed, your head falling into his lap. Your mother gasped and some men laughed, but he remained completely calm.   
  
”It looks like she wants to eat something else,” you heard him say.  
  
You could feel his cock with your cheek through his pants and it was rock hard. Messing with you in front of everyone had turned him on more than you’d ever managed to do it on your own. He grabbed you by the hair and raised your head up, unzipping his pants and moving himself in a better position. You opened your mouth and he pulled you closer, shoving his cock down your throat.   
  
_’Fuck!’_ you thought, letting out a choked up moan. He kept his hand on your hair and used it to move your head back and forth hard. The vibrator was still turned on and you could feel the juices running down your legs beneath the expensive dress.  
  
”Man, that’s hot!” One of the older guys at the table said. “Can I fuck her too when you’re done with her?”  
  
You didn’t see what happened next, but you heard the man flying from his chair and smashing against the wall behind him. “Now why would you say that when I clearly stated that she is mine?”  
  
The man groaned in pain and picked himself off the floor. “You can’t treat us like this!” He complained.  
  
”Hell yes, I can. This is my fucking world now. And everyone will do as I say!”   
  
It was amazing to you how he could yell at people and deep-throat fuck you at the same time. Everyone went silent again and when you looked up at him you found him smiling at you. At least he didn’t seem to be mad at you.  
  
He stopped the vibrator for only a few moments, then turned it back on, making you cum with a loud, muffled up moan of pleasure. You couldn’t breathe. Could barely see. His grip on your hair was so strong, you thought he might rip some of it from your scalp. It felt amazing, even with everyone watching the two of you like a freak show.  
  
He stopped and pulled out before cumming and you sat still and opened your mouth widely like he’d trained you to do. You gazed right at him as he slowly ejaculated on your tongue, filling your mouth with his semen. You swallowed it all, not letting a single drop fall, lost in the blue of his eyes.  
  
The women let out a sound of disapproval, but you knew they all wished to be in your place. You could see it in their eyes when Michael finally got up on his feet and helped you up as well. The only one who didn’t seem horny was your mother. She just seemed to be wondering if she should feel proud of you or disown you.  
  
”I know this little spectacle may have made you all believe that she is a whore,” Michael said, death glaring everyone. “But let it be known, I do not want anyone disrespecting Y/N. If I hear any jokes or remarks or insults being uttered against her, I will cut your heads off and eat your hearts. Do you understand?”  
  
Everyone nodded mortified and he smiled brightly, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “Good. Then I hope you all have a lovely evening.” He turned to the servants. “Bring out desert for them. I’ll have mine in my room.” He then looked at you and guided you towards the door. “Did I ever eat chocolate cream off of your body?”  
  
”No,” you replied with a small smile. “But you totally should.”  
  
”I totally will.”  
  
You both laughed and left the room together, while the doors closed behind you on their own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve tried to sneak out of the Sanctuary and take a look outside, which upset Michael very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: BDSM, spanking, breath-play, fire-play, just a lot of kinky stuff. Hope you guys like it!

“Is what I heard true?” he asked, glaring at you from behind the desk.  
  
You were in his office, where it had all started. You’d been brought there by two of his servants. The way he was looking at you made you feel like a true criminal. His blue eyes seemed almost golden in the orange light and they were not playful or full of lust like always. He was fucking angry.  
  
”It depends what you heard…” you replied, playing with your hands in your lap.  
  
”That you tried to go outside,” he said, coldly. “Please, tell me that is not true, Y/N, because I refuse to believe you are that much of an idiot.”  
  
You left your head down ashamed, staring at the carpet. “I’m sorry. I just… I was curious to see what the world looks like. I’ve been in here for 10 months!”  
  
He rolled his eyes dramatically and shook his head in disappointment. “So you are that much of an idiot. I see. Come here.”

You got up and walked to him, your heart beating fast inside your chest. Even four months after becoming your Master, you were still terrified of him, but that was part of what made him so amazing. He grabbed you and pulled you over his lap, pulling your skirt up and slapping your ass. You gasped and he slapped you again, even harder, before you could catch your breath.  
  
”You. Fucking. Imbecile!” he yelled at you, accentuating each word with a new smack. “You could have fucking died out there!”  
  
”I’m sorry!” you cried out. “I’m really sorry, Master!” It wasn’t that you were in pain - the spanking actually felt quite nice. You just couldn’t stand the thought that he was angry at you. That you’ve disappointed him. “It was stupid, I… I don’t know what I was thinking. Please, forgive me.”  
  
He slapped you again and this time, his hand felt hot, as if it was on fire. You bit onto your thumb to stop yourself from screaming, wondering what the fuck was going on. “You know I don’t forgive that easily,” he said.  
  
He administered 10 harsh slaps in fast motion, each one more painful than the last, until you were shaking and crying in his lap. You’d been spanked before but it never hurt that badly. Your skin felt like it might melt. He wrapped his hand around your neck and pulled your head up until you could feel his lips touching your ear.  
  
”If you ever do something stupid like that again, I’ll kill you with my own hands,” he whispered, squeezing your throat. “Do you understand?”  
  
You nodded, unable to speak and he released you, smacking you just one more time for good measure before letting you fall on the floor. He went and sat on one of the armchairs by the fireplace and you just watched him, not daring to even move. You knew you’ve messed up and didn’t want to make your situation any worse.   
  
”Come,” he said after a moment, and you tried to get up. “No, no,” he stopped. “Crawl to me.”  
  
You obeyed and crossed the room on your hands and knees until you reached him. You rubbed your cheek on his leg affectionately, in an attempt at showing him how sorry you were for upsetting him. “Take off your clothes,” he ordered.  
  
He was still angry. You could tell by the tone of his voice and his rigid expression. It was turning you on and terrifying you at the same time. You removed all your clothes fast and left them on the floor, placing your hands behind your back once you were done and letting your head down. He place two fingers beneath your chin and raised your head up, leaning towards you.  
  
”You know you need to be punished, right?”   
  
”Yes, Master…” You said.  
  
He turned you around without saying another word, tying your hands behind your back with a piece of rope. “I know how much you like touching me,” he said, “so I will take that privilege away. You are not allowed to touch me for one week.”  
  
”But, Master…” you tried to protest.  
  
”If you would have managed to get out there, the radiations would have contaminated your body. I want you to see what that would have been like. To not be able to touch anyone ever again. So your hands will remain tied up until I decide otherwise.”  
  
You pouted, staring at the wall in front of you, knowing you couldn’t make him change his mind. _‘Damn, I really was an idiot…’_ You told yourself. Once your hands were tightly secured, he got up from the armchair and laid you down on it instead, with your back pressed against one of the armrests and your legs swinging over the other. He took a handfull of your hair and pulled your head back, until you could see an upside-down image of him.  
  
”You pissed me off so much, I’m not even turned on,” he scolded you, while unzipping his pants. “You’ll have to turn me on yourself.”  
  
He took his cock out and rubbed it on your cheek. You opened your mouth almost instantly and turned your head to the side, licking up the length. You pushed yourself backwards, until you could feel his balls on your tongue, and kept licking. It was hard to work his cock in that position, especially without the use of your hands, but you damn sure gave it your best shot.  
  
Michael left out an almost inaudible moan and clasped one of your nipples between his fingers. He pulled and squeezed it for a moment, before moving his hand down, his fingers brushing over your stomach. You spread your legs but he didn’t touch your pussy. He just moved his hands back up slowly, teasing you.  
  
”I want you, Master…” you moaned out. “I love you…”  
  
”Yeah, I know you do,” he replied.  
  
He never said it back and you were not foolish enough to believe he loves you, but he did care, in his own way. Otherwise, why would he be so upset at the idea of you dying?  
  
As soon as he got hard, he pushed his cock into your mouth without any warning. It easily slid down your throat from that position and you choked on it and coughed. He squeezed your neck in his hand, stopping any attempt you had at breathing. Your body tensed up but you tried to force yourself to remain calm and not freak out. It felt like his cock was stuck in your throat.  
  
”Get used to it,” he said, moving his hand up and down your neck, rubbing himself through your skin. “If you pass out or throw up on me, I am gonna beat the Hell out of you.”  
  
You took his warning seriously and took a deep breath through your nose, telling yourself you need to chill the fuck down. When he started moving back and forth it was when it got harder. You kept gagging but he didn’t seem to care. He made a candle from across the room fly into his hand and poured some of the hot wax on your left breast. You let out a loud moan that was muffled by his cock, your body shivering. The initial burning sensation was followed by a tingle that made your body go crazy.   
  
”Honestly, this can’t even be called a punishment,” he said, pouring some more of the wax on your other breast and watching your body shake. “You’re just getting off on it. You dirty little slut.”  
  
It was true as well. You knew that you were not supposed to like it, that he was trying to hurt you, but all you could feel was pleasure. Even the pain was pleasure. When some of the wax dripped on your clit you almost screamed, your hips rising from the armchair as you came. He laughed and pulled the candle upwards, pouring a circle of the wax on your stomach, around your bellybutton.  
  
There were tears running down your face but you had never wanted to be fucked more. Your body was aching for him more than ever. When he brought the candle up to your chest again you thought he’d just pour more wax on you, but instead he placed the flame right on your nipple. He held it there for just about 10 seconds, but it was enough to make you scream and have another orgasm.  
  
”You’re pathetic,” he laughed.  
  
He send the candle back to its place and grabbed your head with both his hands, starting to deep throat you fast and hard. Each movement was brutal. You could feel the insides of your throat getting irritated. Your body squirmed as you involuntarily tried to drag yourself away from him, but it was impossible. When he came you didn’t even get to taste his cum. It just slid right into your stomach, a bit of it dripping down the sides of your head from the corners of your mouth.  
  
You coughed violently when he pulled out, raising yourself in a sitting position and trying to regain your breath. He crouched down until you were at the same level and watched you silently, giving you time to recover, caressing your head with his hand. His face was so beautiful. He was so close to you, you just wanted to grab him and pull him on top of your body. He moved a bit closer and you closed your eyes, expecting a kiss, but he just slapped you over the face, hard enough to make you collapse from the chair onto the ground.  
  
”Don’t kiss me with that dirty mouth,” he said, sitting down in the armchair in your place. You looked at him and noticed he was still hard in spite of the orgasm he’d just had. “Get up,” he instructed. “Show me how much you want me. Make me forgive you.”  
  
You didn’t wait to be told anything else. You pulled yourself up from the floor and climbed into his lap, sitting right on top of his cock and letting it slide inside of your pussy. You moaned and threw your head back and he grabbed onto your hips so that you wouldn’t fall down. You started moving up and down on him, fucking yourself hard with his cock. He allowed you to do this for a while, before turning you around and moving you himself.  
  
He pulled a sharp knife seemingly out of nowhere and pressed the blade on your neck, his free hand squeezing your arm tight enough to bruise it. “You know I could kill you at any second, don’t you?”   
  
”Y-Yes…” you whispered.  
  
”And that turns on you, doesn’t it? It’s why you tried to leave. I don’t buy it that you just wanted to take a look outside. You know what’s out there better than anyone else. The monsters that you fear so much…” He trailed the knife slowly up and down your throat, while moving you hard on his cock. “You wanted to get me angry, didn’t you?”  
  
”Yes,” you admitted. “I… I’m really sorry.”  
  
He moved the knife up to your face, making your heart beat faster inside your chest, then pushed it into one of the armrests hard. The harsh sound made you twitch and he grabbed you by the neck again. It wasn’t like before. His touch had been somewhat gentle until then. This time, it felt like he really wanted to break your neck. His free hand covered your mouth and nose, suffocating you. He pulled you up by the throat, moving his hips up and down to continue pounding inside you.  
  
The lack of oxygen made your vision blur, while accentuation all the sensations you were feeling. You could hear the sound of your own heartbeat. You could feel your pussy contracting against his cock with each thrust. You could feel your body convulsing. Everything started turning black and you felt like you were on fire. Like your blood itself was boiling. The most incredible ecstasy took over you right before everything shut down and you fainted.  
  
When you woke up, you found yourself lying in bed in the room you shared with Michael. You were still naked and tied up, but your body was covered with a fluffy and warm blanket. He was next to you, playing with your hair, which he stopped when he saw you awake.  
  
”Can you untie me now?” you asked.  
  
”No,” he replied. “But you should be happy to know I forgave you. Still… You will remain tied for one week, as I’ve said.” You opened your mouth to protest but he placed his finger on your lips, shutting you up. “Don’t make me push you out of the bed.”  
  
You kissed his finger and he smiled wrapping his arm around you and pulling you closer, until your head was on top of his chest. “You should sleep,” he told you. “You’ll have a long day tomorrow.”  
  
”Yes, Master…” you said, and fell asleep wondering what that meant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the story, in which you finally become what Michael wanted you to be from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been really fun to write. Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos on this fic. I hella appreciate you guys! Hope you like this finale chapter!~

There was a room at the Sanctuary that always stayed closed unless Michael was using it. He’d lock himself in there for hours once in a while and was always covered in blood when he came out, sometimes looking happy, other times sad. You knew that was where he went to ‘talk to his Father’, but you had no idea what that meant until he explained you how it works. You were fascinated by it, so when he one day asked you to join him for one of his rituals, you were more than happy to oblige.  
  
You walked into the room wearing a thin, white nightgown with nothing underneath. A silver cross necklace that Michael gave you to wear was hanging from your neck and your hair was undone, falling down your back in curls. It had taken you hours to make it look like that. Michael had given you specific instruction to make yourself look as pure as you possibly could. Given your time with him, it was a difficult challenge. You had come to both look and feel like a whore.  
  
Michael was already there, waiting for you. He stood in the middle of a large pentagram that had been drawn on the floor, black candles surrounding him. The flames coming from them were the only light source in the dark room. Michael wasn’t wearing a coat like usually, and his black shirt was completely unbuttoned, showing off his chest. ”Come,” he said, and you walked towards him, the floor cold against your bare feet. 

He pulled off your nightgown once you reached him and let it fall onto the floor, then placed his hand bellow your chin to raise your head up. “Now take off my shirt.”  
  
You stared at him confused. “May I?”  
  
”Yes. I know I usually don’t allow you to touch me, but this time it will be different. So do as I say.”  
  
You pulled his shirt down gently, exposing his beautiful body. His skin was shining in the dim light, looking as soft as silk. You wanted to touch him but you held back. You had not been told you can do that.  
  
”In the presence of my Father, there are no secrets. Nothing that we can conceal or mask. So I want you to let go tonight,” he said, letting go of your chin and walking around you in a circle. “I want you to let go of everything. Your religion, your moral code, your boundaries. Even what you think you feel for me.” He stopped behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders, brushing his lips over your neck. “I want to see your rawest form, your most true nature… I want you to be reborn in my Father’s image.” He bit onto your ear teasingly. “Just go wild.”  
  
”I want to touch you…” You confessed. Your voice sounded like a moan. You were that turned on already.  
  
He spun you around and opened up his arms. “Touch me.”  
  
You wrapped your arms around his waist and kissed his neck, then his chest. Hard pressed, open mouth kisses, your tongue playing on his skin, tasting him, taking him in. You kissed your way down his stomach and abdomen, until you were down on your knees before him.  
  
”Do you love me, Y/N?” he asked.  
  
”More than anything,” you said, unbuckling his belt. “You are my Master. I live for you.” Your hands worked fast as you spoke, unzipping his pants and pulling him down. You took his cock out and rubbed it in your hand, placing a soft kiss on the tip, then licking up and down the length. “I know I didn’t like you at first, but you were right from the beginning. I was trying to hate you in order to hide how much I truly wanted you. How much I desired you from the first moment my eyes met yours.”  
  
”Tell my Father how I make you feel,” he instructed, caressing your head with his hand.  
  
”You make me feel like I’m burning in Hell all the time, but you also make me love those flames.” You put his cock in your mouth, sucking onto it for a moment and massaging his balls gently with your free hand. There was a strange energy in that room. Something that made you feel completely free of all shame and inhibitions. You pulled Michael’s cock out of your mouth and rubbed your face on it tenderly while looking up at him. “I am fucking obsessed with you.”  
  
He grinned. “Good. Good girl,” he praised. He took a few steps back, removing his pants completely and throwing them away and grabbing a knife he had prepared for this occasion before approaching you again. He placed the blade on his left lower arm and began slicing his own skin. “Father… She is the one that I have chosen. Bless us with your dark force. Make us as one, so we may rule your world, forever.”  
  
You gazed at him with your mouth open, fascinated by the blood pouring out of the wounds, by the fact that he was cutting himself, seemingly, for you. By his words. He wanted you to be with him forever. “Oh, Michael…” you whispered, overwhelmed by emotion.  
  
He walked behind you and knelled down, bringing his bleeding arm to your mouth. “Drink,” he ordered. You took his arm in both your hands and licked the blood, then pressed your mouth on the wound and began sucking. He left out a hard breath, then moved his right hand between your legs from behind, slipping two fingers inside you. You moaned and kept sucking as he moved his fingers around, pushing your hips down so he could reach deeper. His blood tastes so sweet and every mouthful you got made you feel a burst of vitality running through you, as if he was feeding you his own life force. His magic. “All this time, everything’s been only a test… And you passed,” he whispered in your ear. “You are the one for me.”  
  
You pulled away and looked at him with your mouth covered in blood. “Really?”  
  
He smiled. “Yes.”  
  
You turned around and wrapped one of your hands around him, leaving your head fall to the side and using your free hand to push away your hair, exposing your neck. “Bite me…” You said.  
  
He pulled you closer and sank his teeth into your neck, piercing through your skin. You moaned and held onto him, your nails scratching his back. Your breasts pressed against his warm chest. With the corner of your eyes, you spotted a snake crawling towards you from a dark corner of the room. It didn’t scare you anymore. Not in that moment. You welcomed him, feeling a nice tingle as it wrapped itself around one of your legs.  
  
Without saying anything, you pushed Michael in a sitting position on the floor and climbed on top of him, penetrating yourself with his cock. You could tell that he had not expected it from the look on his face and it made you smirk. He was the one who had wanted you to let go.  
  
You moved your hips back and forth, rubbing your clit against the base of his cock, enjoying the way his full length felt inside you. He wrapped his arms around you and began pulling you and down. You pressed your forehead on his and he started saying something in latin, his warm voice mixing up with your lustful moans. It sounded almost like a song.  
  
Snakes began appearing from all the corners of the room, joining you in the pentagram. They encircles you, some crawling up on your bodies, others just hissing nearby. Michael licked the trail of blood running down your shoulders from the wound he’d made after he was done praying and you looked at him with love and adoration.  
  
”Choke me,” he said.  
  
”What?”  
  
His words caught you off guard. He grabbed onto your wrist and guided your hand to his neck. You squeezed his throat until his eyes rolled back, the most beautiful expression appearing on his face, making you desire him even more. You kissed him, while still choking him, your tongue suffocating him even more. He moved both his hands down to your ass, clutching onto it. Your pussy tensed around his cock and you let go of his neck.  
  
”You liked that, didn’t you, you little slut? You like being in control,” he teased.  
  
”Well…”  
  
Before you could finish he grabbed onto your hair and pulled you off his lap, forcing you into your hands and knees and thrusting into you hard. He twisted your long hair around his hand, tugging onto it forcefully. You moaned loudly, your heart beating faster, your body heating up with pleasure. He fucked you brutally, his hips slapping against your ass, your moans slowly turning to screams.  
  
”Yeah… Fuck me! I love you so much, Master… Fuck me hard. Tear my pussy apart!”  
  
”I plan to, slut,” he assured you, moving even harder. The cross on your neck was dangling around as your body moved and you clasped it into your hand, ripping it off of your neck. Michael laughed and pulled onto your hair until you were on your knees and he could kiss your forehead. “Ave Satanas…” He said, his voice a demonic growl.  
  
You looked at him and noticed his eyes had turned completely dark. _‘Amazing…’_ you thought. He made his belt from the floor jump into his hand and wrapped it around your neck tightly. You coughed hard, convulsing, the sudden lack of oxygen making you have an orgasm right away.  
  
He kept strangling you as he moved, slamming his cock inside you more than thrusting, until he came as well. You both collapsed onto the ground, staring up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. The snakes kept moving around you but none of you paid them any attention. You felt better than you had ever felt before.  
  
”Is this what Paradise feels like?” you asked, your eyes gazing into the darkness.  
  
”No. This is what Hell feels like,” he said.  
  
You picked yourself from the floor into a sitting position, his cum dripping out of you as you moved. You spotted the broken cross necklace on the floor and spit onto it. “Hail Satan,” you said, completely unaware that your eyes had turned as black as his.  
  
Michael looked at you with endearment. “You are now complete.” he announced.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I am going to continue this or not. It was born out of a sudden idea I got when I was alone at night thinking about Michael. If I do continue it, it might get very dark and hardcore (Michael will get more brutal and intense), and I am not sure how many people like really dark BDSM. If people want more I'll keep writing it, if not I might just leave it at this and focus on my other fic.


End file.
